


Three Times Ben Made A New Friend and One Time He Made Some Thing New

by rockland



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001), Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockland/pseuds/rockland
Summary: Camp was a fresh start for young Ben, an opportunity to make friends and that's what he did .  .  . and maybe he found more.





	Three Times Ben Made A New Friend and One Time He Made Some Thing New

i. 

The second eleven year old Ben walked onto the Camp Firewood ground that his life wouldn't be the same. At first he had begged his parents for weeks and weeks not to make him go but once he saw all the people rushing around, smiles on his face- a smile crept onto his. Ben tried to find positive things that will make this summer and he made a list in his head as they were in the car.   
1\. A chance to make friends   
2\. They have a theatre   
3\. No listening to parents argue 

That's all he could think of before they arrived but it seemed to outweigh whatever it may be that made him beg not to go. But once Ben was directed to his cabin, he dismissed the good thoughts as he screamed at the sight of a fat and hairy spider on his bed. He dropped his suitcase, said suitcase popping open and his nicely folded clothes falling onto the disgusting and dirty floor. He looked to the his ruined clothes and then up to the spider and then back, his scream never ending. Ben's eyes were wide as tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. Eventually enough a fellow camper came, seeing where the yelling was coming from. The kid took his shoe off and smashed the spider and then looked over at Ben with a smile on his face and his hand sticking out. 

"My name is Coop! I'm sorry about the spider," he looked to Ben's clothes on the floor, "and your clothes. I'm sure someone can wash those for you." Ben ignored his hand and his offer, his eyes still on his bed, staring at the smooshed spider and tears still dripping from his cheeks. 

"I don't think I can do this." He mumbled, his lips trembling. 

"It's okay . . ." Coop hesitated. 

"Ben," he filled in for him. 

"Right, Ben. It's okay, we can switch beds alright, I don't mind." Ben looked over at him, the tears stopping suddenly. 

"Really? You mean it?" He asked, a smile starting to creep onto his face. 

"Yes of course." And then Ben had made his first friend and he couldn't be any happier. 

ii. 

After lunch Ben made his way towards the theatre building, a smile on his face as he couldn't contain his excitement for his love of theatre. He sat in the front seat as the camp directors talked about the show that they would be putting on that night. To his right sat a petite girl, his golden hair curling up at her shoulders, a sweater draped on her shoulders, and a wide smile on her face.

"My name is Ben," he whispered as he leaned over a bit. "I'm happy that I finally get to be on stage." 

"Me too. I wish they would stop talking already so we can start the show." She said, loud enough for the camp directors to stop talking and look at her. Ben suddenly let out a loud laugh. His hand went to cover his mouth but his laugh couldn't be contained and soon the girl began to laugh too, leaning on Ben' shoulder and even though he didn't know the girl's name, he knew he had made his second friend. 

iii. 

At dinner that night he sat with his fellow theatre fanatic, Susie. She kept rambling on and on and on about anything and everything. She likes to talk alot and at first Ben found it kind of annoying but he likes it now, it saves him from awkward silence and he doesn't have to say much. He just likes to listen, besides he wouldn't have anything to talk about anyways. Coop was on the other side of Susie, she invited him to sit with them since she thought he was cute, that's atleast what she told Ben. He wasn't sure exactly who she was talking to but they both listened and ate while she went on. When he was almost done eating a tray suddenly appeared next to him. He looked over due to the sound and found a boy sitting next to him. Ben blocked out whatever Susie was saying and looked at the boy. His dark hair was parted down then center and the ends curled, his tan skin and round face captivated Ben. The other boy didn't even realize Ben's gaze until Ben spoke. 

"Oh my God," he whispered, his voice light. He looked over at Ben and smirked. 

"Why don't you take a picture Pretty Boy, it'll last much longer." 

"Oh, I-I," Ben tried but stopped. He looked down at his tray then to Coop and Susie. Eventually he did look back though, hoping that the boy wasn't looking at him anymore, it made him too nervous, but alas he was looking at Ben still. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as his elbow was propped up on the table. He smiled when Ben finally looked back at him, Ben smiled back. "You think I'm pretty?" Ben asked. 

"I do." 

"I've never been called pretty. It's usually a girl thing." 

"I just call em how I see em." The boy said before reaching his free hand out. "Mckinley," he told Ben. "I go by McKinley." 

"Ben," he said as he shook the boy's, McKinley's, hand. "I go by Ben." And then McKinley began to laugh so he did too. He wasn't sure why they were laughing but it was nice, he didn't even mind all the eyes on him. 

Ben felt lightheaded and flustered when he looked over at McKinley, laughs still escaping their lips. It did something to his stomach, just looking at him. It almost made him nervous but he liked the feeling. He liked his third friend, he liked him alot. 

\+ i. 

It was the second day of their last year of camp and Ben was still starstruck from the events that took place the day prior. His heart was still beating fast and his lips still burned from all the kisses shared between him and McKinley. Ben found McKinley waiting outside his cabin when he got up for breakfast. The other boy took him by surprise when he jumped up from where he was sitting on the stairs. 

"Uh hi Ben, I was thinking that we could go to breakfast together?" He said, his hand going to his hair. 

"Yes," Ben smiled. "Of course McKinley." He said, walking closer to the other boy. Ben wrapped his arms around McKinley's shoulders, smiling wide and leaned forward till they were nose to nose. McKinley rested his hands on the small od his back and held Ben close. 

"People may see us Ben," he whispered and Ben shrugged. 

"Let them, let them all see who I love." And as they stood there and as they spent almosy every moment together for rest of the summer, Ben was glad that he meant the love of his life amd knew that him and McKinley we're meant to be. 

Maybe at first camp seemed terrible but from it Ben gained three friendships that he'll cherish together and found the love of his life.   


**Author's Note:**

> short but cute ! excuse any misspellings :)


End file.
